Under The Full Moon
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: This is Alice in the Country of hearts fanfiction. Have to read to see what its about. Rated M if you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Snowy Night

_**I don't own anything but my OC. All rights goes to their rightful owners. This is a Alice in the country of hearts since they don't have it up its going to be under this one. I hope you like it.**_

_**Chapter 1: Snowy Night**_

_ Its so cold, I cant breathe. Why cant I breathe? _

I jerked awake gasping for air. Cold sweat dripped down my body.

I looked out side my window it was still dark out. As I looked around my gloomy room.

I got up and walked out of my room. Down the hall took a right then opened the door on the left.

He was asleep face down snoring. I poked his side and he looked up at me. "May I sleep with you tonight Pierce?"

I said. He smiled and put his hand into my cold one.

Then pulled me into his warm bed and then put his arms around me.

"You know you don't have to ask me. You are more then welcome to my bed."

Pierce said into my ear.

"Thank you."

I snuggled closer to him.

"You had that _dream_ again?"

I nodded my head.

"I should have know. After you have that _dream_ you are cold and wet."

I smiled into his chest.

"I know I wish I could forget it."

I said in a low voice. He tighten his grip on me.

"I wish I could take them away for you."

I nuzzled into his neck. He let out a small moan.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you moan."

I said as I tried to pull away but he pulled me closer to him.

"You don't have to be sorry. I like it."

I could feel my face go hot. I really like Pierce and I think he likes me back. I knew him all my life and he never changed. Then his tail wrapped around me.

"So its coming up. Are you happy that you be turning 18."

I growled softly.

"Please don't bite me."

He said in a scared voice. I licked his neck and he moaned loader.

"I would never bite you only if you wanted me to."

I said softly.

"I'm not really looking for to it. Every time it comes it reminds me of that day."

I said in a somber voice.

"I know it's not a good day. But you haven't change at all since your 16th."

I nodded my head and rubbed my face against him. I know I haven't changed at all so I was like them.

My parents are from Wonderland. So why did they didn't want me.

I started to fall asleep. . .

.

The next day was the Ball and I really didn't want to go. So I watched as they got ready.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Gray said to me. I shook my head. It was the first time they said I could go to the Ball.

But I really didn't want to go now. They been hiding me since they found me.

I didn't mind being hidden form the other Country's. And when someone from the other Country's came over I would just stay in my room.

Or go out to the woods and play. But if I did wanted to go I would have to put on a mask.

I still don't get why but when I'm not around they talk about his girl name Alice. The only way I knew this cause I was going to go out and play.

But I forgot my weapon and I over heard them. Talking about her and that she came back a while back.

And that she is with Peter White.

"Nightmare are you sure your ok to go?"

I said as I looked at him. This time he is at this weakest.

"Yeah I'm sure. I want to go."

He said before kissing my cheek. I kissed him back when he kissed me.

"Ok but be careful and don't over do it."

I said and he smiled. Pierce's tie was wrong so I walked over to him and fixed it.

His face was red.

"Thanks Keira."

He said and I kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome Pierce."

I said. Then I turned to Gray.

"Ok we better get going and we will be back when its over. Keira are you sure you don't want to come."

I smiled at him.

"I'm sure. I don't want to be around people I don't know."

Then I watched them leave with a sad heart.

.

_**At The Ball**_

Every one was having fun at the ball. All but Pierce who was having a bad time with the Cat Boris.

"Leave me alone!"

Pierce said as Boris pulled his tail.

"No you're a mouse and I'm a cat."

He said with a smile on his face. Pierce was close to tears.

The cat always said he was going to eat Pierce. Boris was pulling him back as Pierce tried his hardest to get away.

Then a gun shoot rang out thought out the hall. The bullet grazed Boris's cheek.

Every one looked at the person that shot the gun. The person was wearing a long black jacket.

With a wolf mask on. Boris let go and moved away from Pierce.

As the wolf mask person moved towards them with the gun still pointed at Boris. Then when it stopped it was in front of Pierce.

Vivaldi walked over.

"We don't like weapons at the ball."

She said. Then the person put the gun away.

Gray walked over with a smile.

"So Wolf you decided to come."

Wolf looked at him.

"I didn't want to come but something was telling me that Pierce needed me."

Wolf said.

"Your name is Wolf?"

Vivaldi said as she looked at Wolf then Gray.

"No its not her real name it's a nickname."

When he said that. Wolf took off her jacket.

Underneath it she had long black and purple socks that went up to her knees. Then she had a very short skirt on with a corset that went above her belly button.

Her breasts were huge and with the corset they looked good. Her clothes were the same color as her socks.

Then her long snow white hair fell down to her lower back. The half wolf mask she kept on.

The masked hid her eyes so no one could see them. Blood, Elliot, Alice, Peter and Julius came over now.

"Why did you shoot at Boris?"

Alice said as she looked at Boris's cheek.

"He was scaring Pierce. No one hurts him and I mean no one. He is lucky that I didn't kill him."

Wolf said as she turned to looked at Pierce.

"If Wolf is your nickname then what is your real name?"

She turned to look at Blood who spoke.

"Keira is my name."

She said as she looked at him.

"But why do they call you Wolf?"

Blood said. She didn't get why he was asking.

"Its something I don't like talking about. But if you must know."

She said in a emotionless voice. Gray looked at her as her hair started to go dark.

When she gets really pissed it turns black. They don't know why it turns black.

"Gray and Nightmare were walking in the woods heading back to Cover Castle. When a pack of wolfs walked towards them with me. They dropped me in front of them. Then they left me. But I was with them for a while."

She took a deep breath. Then Nightmare took over.

"I bent down to pick her up. She growled at me then as I reach out to pick her up. She bit my hand. So after that night we called her Wolf. But later Gray started to call her Keira. When she gets in her moods or when she has her blood lust. Is when we call her Wolf."

Gray shook his head.

"She's not a bad person. She likes anyone else. Keira has her bad days like the rest of us."

Gray said as he patted her head.

.

_**Keira's POV**_

Gray patted my head. I smiled and purred a little.

"Why did wolfs have you for?"

Alice said. I looked at her.

There was something in her voice that I didn't understand.

"All I can remember is. I was laying in the snow cold and I couldn't breathe. Then the next thing I know I was in a wolfs den. When I was with them it felt like a long time. But then they said that I need to be with my own kind."

Blood looked at me.

"You can speak wolf?"

I wanted to pulled out my gun and shot him.

"It was the first thing I learned. And I still can."

He smiled at me. I didn't like it.

I moved back a little. Pierce put his arms around me to try to calm me down. It was working.

"So how did you get in the snow?"

Blood said.

"I don't remember but the Alpha said that there was humans in their territory. They didn't get close cause most of the time they would get killed. They said it was a female and a male they put me in the snow and they left me."

I said shacking.

"Why would they do that for?"

Peter said.

"I don't know why and if I every find out who they are. I'm going to make sure they pay for leaving me to die."

I said with rage and hatred in my voice. I could smell fear coming off some of them.

I smiled and licked my lips.

"So if we find someone with snow white hair then we find one of your parents."

Elliot said. I looked at the Hare who was looking at Peter.

He did have white hair.

"No he's not my father. The wolfs watched me for a while before coming over. They said my hair was black but it turned white when the full moon hit me." Some of them looked at each other.

"Your hair turned white when the moon hit you?"

Alice said. I looked at her.

There was something about her that I didn't like at all.

"Some of the wolfs have heard that. If a pup is abandon shamefully. Then its fur will change color."

I said. Blood smiled at little.

"And what does that mean?"

I looked at him. My hand inched towards my gun.

"No Wolf."

Gray said.

"Please?"

I said as I looked at him.

"No and even if you wanted to you couldn't kill him."

I smiled at him.

"I know every thing he would do."

I giggled as his face turn white.

"I told you. That's not something you want to do."

Gray was made at me.

"I'm sorry daddy but I couldn't help but to have a look."

He smiled at me. Gray like's it when I called him daddy.

He was like a father to me. Cause he wouldn't let me call him anything else.

"What are you two talking about?"

Blood said.

"Nothing."

I said to him.

"It means that who ever left me there was so ashamed of me that they would rather me die then to take care of me."

I said in a numb voice.

"I'm going home."

I said as I turned to leave.

"I go with you I don't want to stay if there is going to be a cat here."

Pierce said. Then we left and made our way home.

It was snowing and it was a full moon out.

"I think I'm going to be ok now."

I said as I took Pierce's hand. He looked at me.

"Really? That's good to hear. Aren't you cold?"

He said as we walked on.

"Yep really and no I'm not cold. For some reason the snow don't bother me."

Then he stopped and I turned to look at him. But he moved in and kissed me softly on the lips.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I been waiting for him to do this.

"I like you a lot Keira."

He said when we pulled apart. I smiled at him.

"I like you a lot too Pierce."

Then we started to head back but more faster then before. . .


	2. Running Away To Hatter Mansion

_**I didn't put this up in the first chapter. But I don't own anything but Keira. In this story Alice is different. Wonderland is real not a dream. Since Alice as been in Wonderland she became more cold hearted. But she doesn't show it to anyone. The only one who knows about her cold side is Blood.**_

_**Chapter 2: Running Away To Hatter Mansion**_

We got home but when we got there. Both of us were tired, so we went to bed.

Pierce let me sleep with him again. I snuggled up against him and he put is arms around me.

Then we fell asleep. That night I didn't have the _dream_.

.

When we go up it was still dark out.

"I wonder how any time periods we slept though."

I said as I started to dress. Pierce looked at me.

"I don't know but would you like to have tea. With me in the garden?"

I smiled at him.

"Its snowing wont you be cold?"

I said as I pulled off my socks. I really don't care for socks or shoes.

When I'm home I don't bother with them. But when I'm going some were else I put them on.

"The snow is gone now."

He said as he looked out of the window. I walked over and looked out too. Sure enough the snow was gone.

"Then I would love to have tea with you."

Then we headed out. Pierce told one of the maids to bring out some tea and snacks.

We sat at the table across from each other. Oh how much I love this garden. The one at the Heart Castle was nice but they didn't have clovers. Like we do here.

Besides I took care of the gardens here.

"So did you mean about what you said after we left the Ball?"

Pierce said in a low voice as he took a sip of his tea. I was taking a drink out of mine when he asked me.

When I swallowed it I said.

"Yes I did. Did you?"

I said. His face turned pink.

"Yes I do. I like you a lot for a while now."

His face gotten even more darker. I put my hand over his.

"There is no need for you to blush Pierce."

I giggled a little. But he went redder.

I really wanted to kiss him. Before I could make up my mind.

Nightmare and Gray came over. I pulled my hand back.

"So when did you two started to dating?"

Nightmare chuckled.

"None of you business."

I growled at him. But he just smiled at me.

"Will Maybe I don't like it."

He said back but this time he wasn't smiling.

"Maybe I don't care what you like Nightmare."

I said again. My hair went a darker shade.

He was starting to piss me off. We starred at each other for a while.

"I think I'm going to bite you."

I said as I started to move. It took him a while to understand what I was just said.

But it was to late. I sunk my teeth in to is arm before he could.

Move away from me. He started to yell.

"GET IT OFF! ! !"

He yelled at Gray.

"Well you do deserve it Nightmare."

Gray said back.

"Keira you need to let him go."

He said nicely. So I let him go and went back to my seat.

"Stop yelling Nightmare. I didn't even break the skin."

I said and he stopped. Then looked at his arm then back at me.

Before he could say any think Gray spoke up.

"Alice and Ace are coming over."

He didn't sounded happy about it.

"So Keira I need you to stay out of the way."

I didn't let it show on my face but that hurt. When we have guest over he say he needs me to stay in my room.

But he said to stay out of the way.

"Yes sir."

I said as I got up and left. They were calling me to come back but I kept on walking.

.

I was laying on my bed when I started to hear some of the maids talking.

"I cant believe that Alice is here."

One said. The other one that was with her said back.

"I know. After what happened between her and Pierce."

My weird heart started to beat/tic faster.

_ Her and Pierce had something?_

They were moving on so I couldn't hear any more. I got up and went to the tea party room.

I was out side the door.

"So Alice what can we do for you?"

Gray said.

"I just came to see you guys."

She said back. I didn't like the sweetness in her voice.

After a while of listening to them catching up. I was about to leave when she said something that made my heart stop.

"Do you still love me?"

I didn't know which one she was asking. But all three of them said.

"Yes."

I turned and ran all the way back to my room. I couldn't feel my heart.

I packed my stuff and left. So this was the outsider that every one loves. Pierce would never love me. He would always love her.

When I was done I left and snuck out the back door. I didn't know were to go.

The Country of Diamonds was the last place I would go. So I headed for the Country of Hearts.

It wouldn't take me so long if I jog. So I started to jog.

I wonder how long it would take them to find out that I'm not there any more.

I was deep in thought that I didn't know that I made it in to the Country of Hearts.

I didn't know any one here. I had nowhere to go.

As I walked I got the feeling I was being watched. Soon I come to at gate.

It smelled like Blood and Elliot. There was two other scents.

But it was old. Then a gun was cocked and that made me move.

The bullet hit the gate as I turned I pulled out my two guns. As I was about to fire.

The wind blow and I knew how many there was and were they were at. I smiled as I let my bullets fly in to the dark woods.

When I could smell ten different kinds of blood. I knew there were all dead. Some one was coming towards me on ether side of me. So I pointed my guns at the two boys.

They had huge pole axes. They were about to come at me.

But then some one put their hand on my shoulder. I turned so fast that I had both guns right in Bloods face.

"Boy's you are not aloud to kill Keira."

He said but his eyes were on mine. I didn't have my mask on.

His eyes got wide for a split second.

"What are you doing here Keira?"

He said but I didn't lower my weapons.

"I don't know my way around."

I said. Blood smiled at me.

"I wont hurt you. You can put down your weapons."

He was telling the truth. I didn't want to put them down but I did.

"You must have ran away."

I looked away.

"It doesn't matter if I did. I cant go back."

I said in a low voice. Then Elliot came out of the woods.

"Blood some one kill all the traders. By the looks of them, who ever done it. Amid for their clocks."

He smiled at Blood.

"Who ever done this is a great shot. If I didn't know better I would have thought it was you."

Then he saw me.

"Aren't you the girl from the Ball? Wolf wasn't it?"

I smiled as I turned to looked at Elliot.

"Its Keira."

I said as I walked over to him. Then walked around him.

Looking him up and down, when I stopped in front of him.

"May I touch your ears?"

I said. He blinked at me then nodded his head.

I reached up and he bent down a little so I could reach. I rubbed them softly.

"Wow. They are so soft. It makes me want to nibble on them."

His face turned pink when he looked at me.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?"

Blood said. I looked at him still rubbing Elliot's ears.

"Sure as long as I get to sit by Elliot."

I said. Blood nodded and we walked behind him.

I jumped on Elliot's back so I could rub his ears some more. I had my head on his shoulder.

When we got to the table I slid off his back and sat down. The sky turned black so it was night now.

The tea was great I love tea.

"This tea is great better then what they have at Clover Castle."

I said. Blood smiled at me.

"That's good. I want to ask you something?"

I looked up from my carrot cake that Elliot gave me.

"OK what is it?"

Blood looked at me.

"I like how you can shot. I can use some one like you. Would you like to work for me?"

I smiled back.

"Sure I would love to. If you like my shooting you should see me with my other weapon."

I said. After tea Elliot showed me to my room.

I was a Hatter now. . .


End file.
